


I Like It

by grimeysociety



Series: Darcyland Cool For The Summer Challenge [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimeysociety/pseuds/grimeysociety
Summary: Steve disturbs a perfectly good nap in the sunshine. Darcy's not that mad.





	I Like It

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the "August 6: Napping under the sun" prompt for the Cool For The Summer Challenge over at fuckyeahdarcylewis.tumblr.com
> 
> Each one of these stories for the challenge is named after a Summer-esque song that I listened to on repeat while I was writing. This one is named after Cardi B's "I Like It", which you can listen to/watch [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTlNMmZKwpA)
> 
> There isn't much plot to this, just some good ol' bonking~*~ (I _think_ that's the scientific term.)
> 
> P.S. If you want to message me you can [here](http://grimeysociety.tumblr.com/ask) :)

Darcy lay on her back under a giant umbrella, dozing.

She did not tan. It wasn’t something the Lewis clan were capable of. They went pink and peeled.

But damn it if it wasn’t nice to lie in the sun every once in a while, especially when it was her day off.

She was halfway through her beer when a splash of water fell on her leg.

Her limb was lying in direct sunlight, and her chair was close to the edge of the roof.

Darcy shrank back in shock, whipping her sunglasses off to see the source of the water.

There wasn’t a cloud in the sky, which was kind of the point, and why she was out on the roof in the first place.

“Hey! Sorry!” called a voice, and she spotted Steve Rogers below.

He had no shirt on, just his khaki shorts with a super soaker in one hand.

Sam Wilson was shooting at him with his own water gun a few yards away.

Darcy glared, but the sight of shirtless Steve made the situation far less annoying, though she wasn’t going to forgive him so easily for disturbing her.

The two men yelled at each other as they sprayed water in both directions.

Darcy watched as Sam ran out of water, running off in the other direction while Steve paused and looked up at Darcy, waving.

“Again – I’m sorry, Darcy.”

She could not help smirking. He seemed to really care that he upset her.

“You want a beer?” she called, and his eyes lit up.

“Sure.”

-

He sat beside her on the roof, both of them nursing their beers.

“We were trying to keep cool,” Steve explained, and Darcy smirked again.

“It’s fine,” she said, her eyes traveling over his chest.

She knew he saw her look at him that way.

His face changed, and he looked away, sipping his beer.

-

It took another five minutes until they were making out, Steve on top of her in her chair, his arms around her, crowding her.

With the temperature so high, sweat was inevitable, and Darcy wiped her face several times between kisses, and Steve mouthed at her neck, making her sigh.

They had spoken a few times before, but this was Darcy’s style, to move this fast.

She was kind of known for not kidding around and just getting to the point, which was why she was rolling around with Steve on the roof.

She hissed as he got his hand under the waistband of her shorts.

She shimmied out of them straight away, her own hands going to Steve’s shorts moments later.

The way he kissed her, he had to know where this was going.

She just hoped no-one walked by any time soon, because she wasn’t one for putting on a show.

“Under the towel,” she whispered, and they moved around to pull the towel off her chair and drape it over them.

They went back to kissing in their underwear, and Steve shuddered when Darcy felt the hard length of him in his boxer briefs.

“You’re gonna get me caught out here,” he whispered, and Darcy loved the way his blue eyes looked, hooded and blown with arousal.

His lips were shiny, and she licked his bottom lip briefly, cupping him rougher.

“You want it,” she whispered back.

Steve nodded, one hand going to the back of her head.

“You wanna touch me, Steve?” she murmured, and he nodded again, his grip tightening and making her scalp tingle.

“Yes, very much,” he murmured, and then he captured her in another kiss.

It was filthy and overpowering – and Darcy only drew back when she needed air, when she felt like he could smother her.

Her hand left his crotch to grab at his waistband and she began to pull down his underwear.

He chuckled at her enthusiasm, and she smiled at the sight of one bare hip.

It looked so sharp, she had to run her fingers over it.

He let her go to bare himself completely – his underwear on the ground.

Darcy felt between her legs, pushing her panties to the side.

“Come on,” she whispered, and she knew she sounded as urgent as she felt.

She just wanted him inside her already – he was making her mouth water with anticipation.

-

Under the towel and under the umbrella, he lined them up, letting the blunt tip of his cock rub between her folds, making Darcy squirm.

“You tease,” she huffed.

He chuckled again, and then worked himself further in until he bottomed out, grunting, panting in her ear.

They were still for a few moments as they adjusted to the feeling, Darcy already feeling her orgasm building, filling so full.

When he began to move, she couldn’t keep quiet, and he put a finger to her lips in warning, looking down at her with wide eyes.

“You want someone to come running?” he murmured, and Darcy felt herself smile at how strained he sounded between her legs.

She licked his finger, making his eyes flash.

She wanted him to know what she was like – that this could just be the start of their fun if he wanted it to be like that –

He sped up, the chair starting to creak with each thrust of his perfect hips.

With each drag of his cock, she was closer to the edge, and her legs began to shake.

He looked down, at where he disappeared inside her.

“You’re so wet,” he murmured, and then Darcy’s breath hitched.

He snaked one hand between them and found her clit, the other hand covering her mouth.

“You feel fuckin’ fantastic, Darcy.”

She clenched, her moan muffled by his palm as she came.

She whimpered a little at the end, feeling like the wave may never end.

He kissed her, fucking her hard and fast, and soon he was grunting into her neck with Darcy’s leg partway out from the cover of the towel, her toes curling –

He pulled out and came on her stomach, shuddering.

Oversensitive and fuck-drunk, he moved back, sighing.

Darcy smiled a little, wondering how long it would take to get to round two.

 

 


End file.
